fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maccy the Man
Hmm... I smell a sockpuppet. Are you the real Maccy Man, the troll from the Vault, or one of the idiots who impersonate him? Nitty 02:47, 6 August (UTC) What are you talking about? I don't even know you kid. Maccy Man the man with no plan. Well then, it's a pleasure to meetcha, Maccy. I'm the one who got you banned from the Vault for spamming, so please remove the link to your website from your signature if you want to stay. Nitty 02:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You can't ban me. I haven't done anything wrong. Maccy Man the man with no plan. Actually, I can ban you. Being an admin, I can ban anyone I please. I don't often use that remarkable ability, but I'm quite handy with a banhammer, regardless. I'll ask one more time. Please, remove the link to your website from your signature. You can have the link on your userpage, but that's it. Nitty 02:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Fine. Maccy Man the man with no plan. See, that wasn't so difficult! Welcome to the Fallout Eleventy wiki. Nitty 02:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) We need somebody to be the bad guy, and the Colonel had previous engagements, so we picked you. You should feel... honored, as half of the other people working on the mod don't have such an important role. Nitty 03:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Every game has a cool bad guy, so we went for a more... well, likely bad guy. Seeing as most of the Internet hates trolls, and you kinda-sorta-maybe are a little bit of one, we picked you. Instantly recognizable, and more satisfying to kill. I'm actually working on re-writing the final VTHG quest so the player can side with you. Nitty 03:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ...maybe. Just maybe. Nitty 03:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I just have to ask. Where did you get the M60 idea? Nitty 03:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) So, do you have any skill with creating mods for Fallout 3? Nitty 03:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Oh well. You see, we're going to take all this stuff, build it into a mod for PC F3, put it on Nexus, and make billions of dollars. Well... not really any money, but still. Nitty 03:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) No. Nitty 03:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Also, you had better get ready to be banned. The site bureaucrat, Chaoswolf75, really doesn't like people. Given your... unsavory history, he probably won't let you stay. I'll see what I can do to stop that, but I can't make any promises. He gets the final say on everything. Nitty 03:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I do like people,just not annoying ones,i'll let maccy stay. The Home-Base The Message Desk 15:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Also also, the Mudkips get to eat all the money. Nitty 03:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Just need to know... Are you Daniel Taylor? Architect of Negativity 14:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I look forward to brutally mauling you in some way, maccy!--Friday 00:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Shh! He saw your Facebook page, Maccy. Nitty 00:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I have a facebook?--Friday 00:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Maccy does. Sorry about Bayo, Maccy, she's had bad experiences with trolls in the past. Nitty 00:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Basically, a troll is a person who exists only to flood the Internet with crap. Like links to places, and false information. There's no M60 in Paradise Falls in unmoddified F3, and you had lots of links to your website, which is spamming. Nitty 00:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Saw your MySpace page. Also, like Bayo, I have had bad experiences with trolls. Including you. Be nice, k? Architect of Negativity 10:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed,play nice with your elders and don't fuck up,cause if you fuck up,we'll fuck you up. The Home-Base The Message Desk 14:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC)